


blacked out

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [43]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, F/M, Hangover, Love Confessions, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “so you… don’t remember what you said?”annabeth’s back straightened and she was going to kill percy as soon as this call was over for lying to her. “no. what did i say?”“okay, well, don’t freak out,” piper started, effectively making annabeth freak out.- or the one in which annabeth doesn't remember what she said last night
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	blacked out

annabeth sat up with a groan, regretting every sip of alcohol she’d drank the night before. she rubbed her eyes and slowly realized that drinking was the only thing she remembered from last night. she remembered the first 45 minutes of the party, the many _many_ drinks she had, and nothing more.

she stared absentmindedly at her blanket and tried to replay as much as she could, desperate to remember anything. but in the end, she couldn’t. she stuffed her phone into the pocket of her hoodie and pushed her covers away, getting out of bed and trailing down the hall. percy’s door was already opened and his room was empty, signaling her best friend and roommate was awake.

annabeth made her way into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and aspirin. she sat at the small, round table and downed the pills and her water. after, she sat with her head in her hands, still trying to remember. specifically trying to recall how she got home and changed into pajamas. she could assume percy brought her home but there’s no way he changed her clothes… right? she prayed to god that drunk annabeth changed her own clothes.

just then, percy walked in, likely from the living room. “thought i heard you in here,” he said. annabeth looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face as he leaned against the counter. 

“fuck you and your alcohol tolerance,” she grumbled. percy laughed and annabeth rubbed her eyes again before deciding to bite the bullet. “what happened last night?”

percy’s smile faded and he tilted his head. “you don’t remember?”

she shook her head. “i remember about the first hour of the party and nothing else. i’m gonna take a wild guess and say you brought me home.”

he nodded slowly, biting his lower lip.

annabeth covered her face with her hands. “i’m not wearing my dress anymore. please tell me you didn’t have to change me like i’m a toddler,” she said, making percy chuckle. 

“i stayed in the room in case you needed help, but i turned my back. you changed all on your own like a big girl.”

her hands dropped and she looked up at him unimpressed. “asshole.”

percy smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “you really don’t remember anything?”

“no,” she answered, looking at him. “why? did i, like, do or say something awful?”

“you said a lot. but nothing awful or important, i guess.”

he was lying. annabeth had known him for three years and the way he averted his eyes briefly was a tell-tale sign that he was lying. meaning she _had_ said or done something. before she could call him out on it, her phone started buzzing in her pocket. she quickly took it out and looked at the screen to see piper’s name. she pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear.

“hello?”

“good morning, annabeth,” piper said, much more excited than annabeth could handle. 

“you’re very chipper this morning,” she noted, making piper laugh.

“how did this morning go?”

annabeth paused. “what?”

“oh, have you and percy not talked yet?” piper asked, the happy tone suddenly gone. annabeth’s eyes flicked up to percy who tilted his head in confusion.

“talked about what?” she asked. something in percy’s eyes shifted and annabeth recognized the look he was failing to hide. panic.

“last night…” piper said slowly.

“i don’t remember last night. like, at all. full-on blacked out.”

“oh.”

“yeah.”

“so you… don’t remember what you said?”

annabeth’s back straightened and she was going to kill percy as soon as this call was over for lying to her. “no. what did i say?”

“okay, well, don’t freak out,” piper started, effectively making annabeth freak out. “i wasn’t there when you said it but you came up to me crying and you… you said you told percy you loved him and you were crying because he wouldn’t kiss you.”

ice ran through annabeth’s veins as panic filled her. “what?” she breathed. she glanced at percy, whose eyes were on his feet. 

“hey, it’s okay. i’m sure he was going to bring it up. i’ve been telling you for over a year now that i think he likes you so i’m sure he’ll bring it up and you guys will talk about it and everything will be fine.”

annabeth didn’t respond as she thought about piper’s words. none of which she believed. percy wasn’t going to bring it up. he’d already told her she said _nothing important._ if he considered that to be unimportant, annabeth could already take a guess about how he felt.

“beth, go talk to him. it’ll be okay,” piper said after a while. annabeth nodded before remembering piper couldn’t see her.

“okay,” she whispered. “i’ll talk to you later.”

“bye, babe.”

“bye,” she mumbled before hanging up and setting her phone down. a million emotions filled her at once but the two most prominent were fear and anger. 

“annabeth-”

“so you weren’t going to tell me? you were going to just pretend i didn’t confess my feelings for you?” she snapped, looking up at him. he sighed.

“i don’t know,” he admitted. “i didn’t expect you to not remember so i panicked when you said that.”

“so lying was your solution?”

“i was-”

“or was it even a lie?” she asked, standing up. “you told me i said nothing important. is this just something you didn’t consider important enough to share?”

“okay, i never said that,” he said. “it… it is important.”

“then why didn’t you tell me?” her voice raised a little and her headache was coming back full force. percy’s eyes dropped.

“i didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t mean it,” he said quietly.

annabeth paused and stared at him, her chest constricting. “what?”

“ever since you told me, i’ve been trying not to get my hopes up. and when you said you didn’t remember, i didn’t want to tell you and then have you explain you didn’t mean it like that and you were drunk,” he explained, looking back up at her. “i’m sorry i lied. i panicked.”

her head pounded as she tried to make sense of his words. “get your hopes up,” she mumbled. it took her a moment to understand what he meant by that. “wait-”

“did you mean it, annabeth?” he interrupted, looking at her with desperate eyes. 

her first instinct was to say yes. to tell him she meant everything she said. but then she realized she doesn’t even remember what she said.

“what exactly did i say, perce?” she moved closer to him. regardless of what she’d said last night, percy had just made it clear he reciprocated her feelings. his cheeks flushed and annabeth held back a smile.

“at first, you were talking about how i’m your best friend and you’re really happy you met me,” he said.

“and then?” she pressed when he stopped, stepping closer again. she kept walking closer as he continued.

“and then you said you loved me. i said it back because i assumed you meant platonically. but then you said you really loved me. you said you were in love with me,” he whispered, the last sentence coming out in a breath as annabeth stepped in front of him.

“what did you say?”

there was a hint of a smile as he said, “i asked how drunk you were. you said, and i quote, very drunk but that doesn’t change how much i love you.”

annabeth pursed her lips as she felt her cheeks heat up. “wow,” she whispered, “drunk annabeth is very honest.”

percy’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. annabeth smiled slowly, hoping to relieve the anxiety she knew they both felt. eventually, percy cracked a smile too. “oh, she is?”

“definitely.”

carefully, percy reached out and took a hold of her waist, pulling her closer. annabeth pressed the length of her body against his and stood up on her toes. she stopped when she was an inch away from his face in case he wanted to pull away, for whatever reason.

but pulling away was seemingly the last thing on percy’s mind. he leaned forward and closed the gap, tightening his grip on her waist. their lips moved together in a way that made annabeth’s knees weak and she wished she’d kissed him way sooner. she quickly became lightheaded, which only made her headache worse.

she pulled away reluctantly and placed her head in the crook of his neck. “sorry, my head still hurts,” she muttered against his skin. she wasn’t sure exactly what she was apologizing for, though. 

he kissed her temple. “we can go lay down if you want.”

annabeth smiled slowly and lifted her head to look up at him. “you trying to get me in bed with you, jackson? because that was kind of a weak attempt.”

he laughed beautifully and leaned down to kiss her again, gently. once on her lips, then on her forehead. “i’ll try again when you’re not hungover. deal?”

“deal.”


End file.
